Ella y Yo
by JJ.Docx
Summary: Una amistad que surgió de un pequeño accidente. Fanfiction One-shot.
**Muy buenas a todos y todas, en esta ocasión les traigo un one-shot inspirado por la maldad que existe en el mundo, en fin, espero y lo disfruten. Este es mi primer One-shot.**

 **ELLA Y YO**

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado el por qué a veces las cosas ocurren sin previo aviso?

A veces, tienes planeadas algunas cosas y al final resultan pasando otras cosas… Bueno, ese es mi caso.

Mi nombre es Kaede Furatani, tengo 12 años y asisto a la primaria Nanamori, voy en sexto de primaria. Todos los días salgo a las 7:40 de la mañana para poder asistir a la escuela, siempre acompañada de mi mejor amiga, Mari Funami. Ambas somos del grupo de las chicas más estudiosas de la clase, y no es por presumir, pero mi promedio es de 90 jejeje, en fin, la historia de cómo empezaron las cosas es así…

Todo comenzó el primer día de clases, justo mi primer día de sexto grado. Íbamos Mari y yo juntas hacia la escuela, cuando de la nada, salió una chica de cabello largo de color castaño, como no olvidarla, era hermosa.

"Voy tarde, voy tarde, rayos, todo por esa Saku…" – se nos quedó viendo a Mari y a mí.

La chica siguió corriendo, solo dejó una impresión en nosotras. Seguimos hacia la escuela, así Mari empezó a hablar. "Sabes, es increíble que ya estemos a tan poco de entrar en secundaria, ¿no crees?" – comentó Mari. "Bueno, la verdad es que estoy algo emocionada, ya debemos empezar a comportarnos como chicas grandes, somos las más grandes de la escuela y debemos dar el ejemplo". "Tú siempre tan positiva, eso me agrada de ti, nunca le ves el lado malo nada…" – agregó Mari. "Himawari-Onee-chan siempre me dice que hay que levantar la frente ante los problemas, preocuparse por nada no trae nada bueno…", "Ya veo…" – dijo Mari.

Finalmente, llegamos a la escuela, donde nos encontramos de nuevo con nuestras amigas, a quienes no habíamos visto desde el ciclo pasado, la verdad, sólo Mari y yo habíamos pasado juntas ese tiempo.

"Oye, Kaede-chan… ¿estás lista?" – preguntó Mari. "¿Lista para qué?", "¿Lo has olvidado? Casualmente hoy asumes el puesto de Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil" (en la escuela solamente los de quinto y sexto grado pueden formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil). "Rayos, lo había olvidado, creo que no podremos almorzar juntas desde hoy Mari…", "¿Bromeas? Recuerda que en quinto me uní al Consejo casi a las últimas…" – dijo Mari, "Disculpa, es que ando algo distraída…", "Y que lo digas amiga, desde esta mañana has estado algo rara…".

En fin, así terminó nuestro primer día de sexto grado, con presentaciones firmales, una pequeña junta con el director y los maestros encargados de salón… Un día algo aburrido. Así, pasó una semana desde nuestro inicio de clases.

Los días pasaban, y no era más que la rutina, despertar, desayunar, salir, encontrarme con Mari, ir a la escuela, Consejo Estudiantil… Mi vida se estaba empezando a ver absorbida (y eso que apenas estaba en primaria). Poco a poco iba perdiendo la emoción. Todo cambió aquel día.

Ese día Mari no iba conmigo dado a que se había resfriado, quién sabe por qué, así que iba sola, aún era temprano, por lo que no iba apurada. En eso, me volví a encontrar con aquella chica que había visto tiempo atrás. "Oye, lamento molestarte pero, ¿tienes algo de comer que me puedas dar?" – dijo algo angustiada. "¿Disculpa?" – pregunté extrañada. "Deja que te explique, me levanté esta mañana normalmente, y hoy le tocaba a mi hermana mayor hacer el desayuno, pero me enteré de que se había quedado dormida, por lo que fui a despertarla, y al despertarla vio la hora, y rápidamente se levantó, medio se arregló y salió corriendo porque dijo que hoy le corresponde presentar un proyecto importante en su escuela, y yo me quedé sin desayuno, e intenté hacer el mío, pero vi la hora y supe que no me quedaba más tiempo, así que decidí salir…".

La chica se veía hambrienta, así que decidí darle uno de los sándwiches con mortadela que me había preparado mi hermana. "Ten" – le ofrecí mi sándwich a la chica. "G-Gracias" – dijo la chica.

Y como si no hubiera un mañana, la chica comió hambrienta, se le habían iluminado los ojos. "Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa, en serio te lo agradezco… eh… ¿cómo te llamas?" - preguntó, "Yo… Yo me llamo Kaede Furatani, mucho gusto…", "¿Furatani? Ah ya, debes ser la hermana menor de Himawari-chan…", "Eh, ¿cómo lo sabes?", "Yo soy la hermana menor de Sakurako, la mejor amiga de tu hermana, me llamo Hanako Oomuro" – me dijo tendiendo su mano hacia mí. "Ya veo, es un gusto…".

Quién lo diría, aquella chica era la hermana menor de Sakurako-Onee-chan. Por lo visto, asistía a la secundaria por el uniforme que vestía. "En verdad estoy muy agradecida por esto, gracias, gracias, gracias…" – me dijo tomándome de las manos en señal de agradecimiento. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, algún día te lo compensaré" – dijo la hermana de Sakurako-Onee-chan y se fue corriendo.

Fue extraño el que me la encontrara en esas situaciones, en fin, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Saliendo de la escuela, me sentía rara por el hecho de no tener a Mari a mi lado, así que seguí hacia mi casa, al llegar, me encontré con que Sakurako-Onee-chan se encontraba ahí.

"Ya estoy en casa" – grité, "Bienvenida Kaede" – dijo mi hermana, "¡Hola Kaede-chan!" – dijo energética Sakurako-Onee-chan. "¿Deseas algo de beber Kaede?" – preguntó mi hermana, "Gracias, pero no esta vez, tengo mucho qué hacer y no debo perder mucho tiempo", "Está bien, pero no te fuerces demasiado…". Dicho esto, entre a mi habitación a realizar mis tareas.

"¿Sí?", "Esto, hola Mari-chan, ¿Cómo te encuentras?", "Oh, hola Kaede-chan, pues, ya me siento mejor, Yui-Onee-chan vino a cuidarme jeje", "Oh, ya veo, espero te mejores, ya que hay un buen poco de tarea que debes hacer, lo apunté todo para ti", "Te lo agradezco Kaede-chan, no sé cómo pagártelo", "Págamelo ganando las clases, no seas floja y has tus tareas jeje", "E-Está bien, bueno, debo descansar un poco más, adiós…", "Adiós Mari-chan, mejórate". Así, terminó esa noche.

Al día siguiente, me dispuse a llevarle sus cuadernos a Mari, para que pudiera hacer sus tareas, ya que era sábado, al salir de mi habitación, dispuse a ir a despertar a Himawari y Sakurako-Onee-chan, ya que se habían quedado a dormir para terminar un proyecto, al acercarme pude oír unos sonidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de mi hermana. "S-Sakurako, a-ahí no…", "Vamos Himawari, no hay nada mejor que despertar de esta manera, ¿no crees?", "T-Tonta, s-sé amable conmigo…", "Eres muy linda, Himawari… *sonidos de besos*", "Ah, ahh, S-Sakurako…". "Creo que mejor no las molesto y mejor me voy…" – me dije en mi mente.

Tomé algo de leche y cereal antes de salir, y terminando, me fui a la casa de Mari para poder entregarle sus cuadernos. En el camino, aun no podía olvidar lo que escuché esa mañana, pero, no vale la pena que lo piense. Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando la vi de nuevo, era la hermana menor de Sakurako-Onee-chan. "Mmmm, veamos, qué debería comprarle…", "E-Esto, h-hola" – saludé, "Oh, hola Kaede-chan, que coincidencia encontrarnos de nuevo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?", "Bueno, es que voy a la casa de una amiga para poder entregarle sus cuadernos ya que no asistió a clases ayer", "Ya veo, que buena amiga eres" – dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, me tengo que retirar, fue un gus…", "¡Espera! Sé qué es algo repentino, pero ¿te importaría si te acompaño?", "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?", "Bueno, te soy sincera, no tengo nada qué hacer, debo comprarle un regalo a una amiga por su cumpleaños pero eso lo dejaré para después, además, me interesé en ti desde el día en qué nos conocimos…", "¿Q-Qué? ¿I-Interesarse e-en mí?", "Es que, fuiste tan amable conmigo, no cualquier persona le daría su comida a un desconocido…", "Esto… ¿Cómo debería llamarle?", "Llámame Hanako, no me importa…", "E-Esto, Hanako-chan, ¿a qué se refiere a "interesar"?" "Me refiero a que, siento que eres una persona interesante… Déjame vivir tu vida", "E-Está bien".

Dicho esto, ambas empezamos a caminar juntas, llegando a la casa de Mari-chan, me encontré con que elle no se encontraba, ya que había ido con el doctor, por lo que su madre me recibió los cuadernos. Hecho esto, me dispuse a regresar a casa, pero había un pequeño detalle, Hanako-chan aún estaba conmigo. "Esto, Hanako-chan, ¿qué hará ahora?", "Bueno, pensaba en regresar a casa, pero no hay nadie, mi hermana Nadeshiko tuvo que ir a la universidad a arreglar unos asuntos, y Sakurako creo que se encuentra en tu casa, ¿no es así?", "(Mejor ni me lo recuerde…)" – pensé. "Ya sé, ¿qué tal si vamos juntas a dar un paseo?" – dijo Hanako-chan, "¿Un paseo? E-Esto, ¿A dónde iríamos?", "Sabes, hay una pequeña feria no muy lejos de aquí, y abren algo temprano, ¿por qué no vamos?", "N-No lo sé…", "Vamos, esta será la forma en que te compense por lo del otro día, vamos", entonces me tomó de la mano y tomamos camino a la feria.

Al llegar, nos encontramos con mucha gente, a pesar de ser las 12 del día si estaba poblado el lugar, aun así, seguimos. "Mira Kaede-chan, subámonos a ese juego" – dijo señalando la montaña rusa que había en el lugar. "¡Eh! C-Creo que paso, no me gustan ese tipo de juegos…", "Vamos Kaede-chan, no seas miedosa…" – dijo jalándome el brazo, "N-No Hanako-chan, no quiero…" -En ese momento, Hanako notó en Kaede una mirada de miedo.- "Ya veo, entonces no, mejor busquemos otro…".

Así, ambas seguimos dando vueltas por la feria, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era algo tarde, aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde. "Oye, Kaede-chan, ¿tienes hambre?", "B-Bueno, creo que si tengo un poco de hambre, jejeje". Entonces ambas fuimos a un puesto de comida que había cerca. "Esto, disculpe, la molesto con 7 onigiris por favor, y, ¿qué quieres tú Kaede-chan?", "¿En serio? Me da pena que gaste mucho en mi…", "Vamos, no te pongas en ese plan, pide con confianza…", "Bueno, en ese caso… Pediré un plato de curry…", "Ya oyó a la chica, agregue un plato de curry por favor…". Así nos dirigimos a una de las mesas ya con nuestra comida. "Espero y lo disfrutes, Kaede-chan…", "G-Gracias, Hanako-chan, pero, no tenía por qué hacer todo esto…", "Vamos, me salvaste en un momento de muerte, era lo menos que podía hacer…".

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: En esta historia mezclo un poco la personalidad de Sakurako con la de Hanako.**

"No creo que sea para tanto, jeje", "Bien, Kaede-chan, si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera muerto a media clase…", "(Veo que afecta tener por hermana mayor a Sakurako-Onee-chan…)". Así, seguimos almorzando. Al terminar, Hanako-chan se levantó y fue comprar algo de beber. "¿Quieres algo de tomar, Kaede-chan?", "B-Bueno, me encantaría una limonada…", "Oki doki", fue y regresó con los dos refrescos. "Sabes Kaede-chan, me agrada pasar este tiempo contigo, la verdad haces que el ambiente se torne tranquilo a pesar de todo el bullicio del alrededor…", "¿Q-Qué cosas d-dice…", "Jeje, sabes, te acabas de sonrojar…", "N-No es cierto…", "Jeje, eres divertida, me agradas mucho…", "U-Usted también me cae bien, Hanako-chan", "Solo trátame de tú… Me haces sentir vieja…", "E-Está bien…", "¡Mira! La rueda de la fortuna, ¡debemos subirnos ahí! Bueno, si tú quieres…", "Está bien, Hanako-chan, vamos…", "¡Genial!".

Ambas logramos subir a la rueda de la fortuna, así, empezó a moverse. "Wow, mira que hermoso, Kaede-chan…", "Sí, es hermoso…", "Me gustaría poder volar… ¿A ti no?", "Creo que sería maravilloso…", "Poder sentir el viento a tu alrededor, mientras miras a todos desde lo alto, el poder atravesar las nubes… Me gustaría poder hacerlo algún día…", "Estoy segura de que algún día lo lograrás, Hanako-chan…" –en ese momento Hanako toma la mano de Kaede– "¿Eh? ¿Hanako-chan?", "Gracias, Kaede-chan…", "¿Eh?", "La verdad, es que me pelee con mi mejor amiga, y ahora ella no quiere saber nada de mí, entonces me quedé sola… Y la verdad, no me gusta estar sola, y cuando te vi en la calle, pensé que podría aprender más de ti estando contigo, además, no quería estar sola… Es por eso que te lo agradezco mucho, Kaede-chan…". Solamente noté una mirada de alivio en su rostro, en verdad, se sentía mal. "Eres una gran amiga, sabes, aunque llevo poco tiempo estando contigo, lo pude deducir desde el momento en el que me obsequiaste parte de tu comida aquel día…" –Hanako se recuesta en el hombro de Kaede– "En serio, Gracias, Kaede-chan", "No importa, Hanako-chan… Para eso están las amigas…" –Kaede recuesta su cabeza sobre la de Hanako–.

Entonces, ambas nos quedamos en la rueda de la fortuna un buen tiempo, admirando el cielo rojizo por el atardecer, un espacio solo para ella y yo…

 **Espero y esta historia haya sido de su agrado.**

 **AVISO: En cuanto a mi fic "En Mi Mente y Con Mi Alma", tardaré un poco más de tiempo en escribirlo dado a que quiero que sea más interesante, le pondré todo mi esfuerzo a escribirlo, por el momento Fanfiction será el único lugar donde se publique hasta nuevo aviso. Por otro lado, mi otro fic "El Blog de Chitose", pasará su publicación a Wattpad.**

 **Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic.**


End file.
